


Never a Dull Moment

by I_need_a_nap



Series: Daycare Crushes [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Shenanigans, Kid Fic, Married Couple, lysithea is a little monster, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_a_nap/pseuds/I_need_a_nap
Summary: There's never a dull moment in the Hresvelg-Eisner Household.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Lysithea von Ordelia, Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Daycare Crushes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885849
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	1. Operation: Avoid Cyril So He Doesn't Ask You Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysithea avoids Cyril so he can't ask her out, and in the processes gives Edelgard a full-blown panic attack.

Lysithea and Flayn sat on a bench near the school. Some distance away from them, Cyril and other kids in their class were having a blast playing tag in the school’s courtyard, but they didn’t even notice. Flayn was absorbed in yet another book about fish, her eyes were glowing at all the cool shapes and colors they came in. While Lysithea was engrossed in - a very _adult_ \- book about sweets, how they’re made and where they come from. It was very adultish. Very.

The two did this during most recesses. They would waddle over to this bench and plop down with their fish or sweets theme book of the day and read while the other kids played. And they would’ve continued this tradition today, if they hadn’t been rudely interrupted by another girl. 

“ _Psssst_! Lysithea!” Annette whisper-yelled, rushing over to the pair on the bench. When Lysithea lifted her head up, clearly showing her displeasure of being interrupted, she saw that Annette was a pale white. The usually cheerful redhead looked like she had seen a monster - just like she usually did when she somehow managed to break something. 

“I’m not gonna help you clean up your mess.” Lysithea huffed, turning back to her book. 

“I didn’t do anything this time!” Annette’s voice came out in a whine. “I came here to warn you!” The pigtailed redhead realized she was being a bit loud. Looking a bit guilty and nervous, Annette leaned in and whispered. “You’re in big danger.”

Flayn, brought out of her own book by the commotion, had a conspiratorial look on her face as she leaned closer. “Lizzie’s in danger?”

“Don’t call me that!” Lysithea hissed, keeping her own voice low. Even though she wasn’t a child and didn’t do childish things, Lysithea decided to play along with Annette and Flayn, leaning her head into the huddle. She did NOT do it because she was actually worried about what Annette said. Nope. Not at all. That would be childish. “But, uh, what do you mean I’m in trouble? I haven’t done anything wrong.”

Annette shook her head. “Not trouble. _Danger_.” Annette put a lot of emphasis on the word danger before looking over her shoulder, making sure no one was near. After scanning the surroundings and making sure no one was around, and giving ample time for the suspense to build for Lysithea and Flayn, Annette turned back to them with red cheeks. “Cyril said he’s gonna ask you out today. On the way home from school.” 

Lysithea and Flayn both gasped. Peeking out of their little huddle, Lysithea looked over Annette’s shoulders to stare at one of her best friend’s, Cyril. The tan boy in question was running away from Sylvain, who was presumably ‘it’ in this game of tag. He looked like he was having fun - which was totally unfair because now Lysithea was all anxious while he was having fun. Stupid boy.

“Did he tell you that?” Flayn asked Annette, bringing Lysithea back to the conversation. 

Annette shook her head. “He asked Sylvain for advice, and Sylvain told Ingrid, who told me.” Lysithea quickly glanced up to steal a glance at Ingrid. Blonde ponytail flying as she ran around the school grounds, covered in dirt and bruises. She was a true hero to pass the info along like this. Lysithea owed her. 

“What am I going to do?” Lysithea asked the group, visible blush and concern on her face. “I don’t want Cyril to be my boyfriend! He’s too immature!” Annette and Flayn both shushed her as she got too loud, making Lysithea’s face burn with even more shame. “But, like, I don’t want to hurt him by saying no…” 

Flayn and Annette nodded their heads in understanding. Flayn went so far as to pat Lysithea’s shoulder in reassurance. The group went silent for a moment, all three of the girls putting their minds to work. Trying to find a way around this problem without hurting Cyril. 

“What if…” Annette started, “you just avoid him while going home? If he can’t find you, he can’t ask you, right?” 

“But we always walk home together. And we live near each other.” Flayn countered, frowning. “There’s no way Lysithea could avoid him.” Lysithea looked at her hands, processing the plans her friends just offered. “Maybe she could say she’s dating someone else?”

Lysithea shook her head. “He’ll know I’m lying. He knows I don’t have a boyfriend.” Her friends groaned. 

“I guess you’ll just have to reject him really nicely…” Flayn said.

“Being nice isn’t Lysithea’s strong point though…” Annette rubbed the back of her head while Flayn, the traitor, nodded in agreement.

“Hey! I’m plenty nice!” Lysithea stood, cheeks red with anger at her friends’ betrayal. “I guess I’ll just figure this out on my own!” She marched off, abandoning her sweets book and ignoring their apologies. Crossing the courtyard, while avoiding looking in Cyril’s direction at all costs, Lysithea found herself at a very quiet spot of the school’s play yard. 

It was by the edge of the school’s building. The asphalt of the playground ended and the ground became dirt and grass. Trees stood tall, marking as an informal border around the school ground. Off to Lysithea’s side was the corner of the building and a small grassway that led from the front of the school to the back. 

Sitting against the tree, Lysithea cradled her chin in her palm, weighing her options. Rejecting Cyril was out of the question. Lysithea couldn’t trust herself to be nice enough while also being firm enough. And she was afraid if she confronted him, she might be compelled in the moment to say yes. So, the only other option for her would be to somehow avoid him after school today. But that was nearly impossible, due to the reasons Flayn said. Even if she managed to hide from him as she left the school building, she still had to find some way to sneak all the way back home without him finding her. Which would be pretty hard to do on the streets and sidewalks leading back to their houses. 

Lysithea sighed, resting her head against the tree. Why would Cyril ask her out, anyways? She thought they were just good friends. Knowing that he liked her like that made her feel all weird inside. Like her internal organs were being wrung out like a cloth towel. With an embarrassed and frustrated groan, Lysithea buried her head in her hands. 

If only she could disappear, then all her problems would be solved. 

Disappear. 

_Wait_.

Lysithea’s head snapped up in realization, turning ninety degrees to her left and staring down the greenway that connected the back of the school to the front of the school. She could disappear. Right now. If she went home right now, all her problems would be gone! It’s not like she had any important classes this afternoon.

Standing up, Lysithea looked around. No one was looking at her. With quiet, tip-toey steps, Lysithea snuck behind the wall before breaking out into a sprint towards the front of the building. After rounding the corner, Lysithea kept up her fast pace, scared that if she lulled for a second, a teacher inside would notice her and call her back in. Lysithea was wheezing by the time she was on the sidewalk and out of view of the school. 

Taking a breather, she wiped the sweat from her face before grinning triumphantly. What a genius she was! This plan truly took some out of the box thinking that could only be achieved by such a smart, adult girl like her. When Lysithea finally told Annette and Flayn of this ingenious plan tomorrow, they’d be so impressed with her. 

With a chest swelled out in pride, Lysithea walked the rest of the way home. It was odd, not having anyone with her on the walk, but she enjoyed the silence - as a true adult would. When she got home, she pulled the hidden key out from its hiding place and unlocked the door. After making sure to lock the door, as a proper adult would, Lysithea marched straight to the dining room and grabbed a chair. She dragged it into the kitchen, scraping up the nice wooden and tile floor on her way, before hopping on top of it and climbing up to the counter. From her new vantage point, Lysithea was able to open the cabinet and grab some of the treats mommy hides there. She deserved a little reward for her quick thinking. Now happy with her snack, Lysithea went out to the living room and got herself cozy on her sofa. Turning on the TV, Lysithea was delighted to find a rerun of Fire Emblem playing. With a grin, Lysithea got comfy. 

Maybe she should do this more often. 

* * *

“Ms. Hresvelg-Eisner?” The voice of Lysithea’s teacher was staticky over the phone. 

Edelgard, who had just left a meeting to take this call, responded. “Yes? Is something wrong?”

“Yes.” The teacher swallowed. Edelgard felt her heart in her throat, anxiously waiting for the teacher to continue. “You see… Lysithea is…” The teacher hesitated, swallowing yet again, “...missing.” 

Edelgard had never run to her car faster in her entire life.

* * *

It was nearly seven at night when Lysithea realized her moms should probably be home already. Looking away from the TV, which was still playing Fire Emblem reruns, Lysithea stared out the window. The sky was dark, and yet, neither of her mothers’ cars were in the driveway. Which was really odd. 

Anxiety bloomed in her chest. Did something happen? She should call, Lysithea decided with a nod. Hoping up from the couch, landing in the pile of sweets wrappers, Lysithea waddled across the room to the landline phone. She picked it up off the receiver and dialed in her mommy’s cellphone number before holding it to her cheek with a hum. The phone beeped, signaling the call had been connected.

“Hey mommy!” Lysithea said cheerfully. 

“Lysithea!” Her mother’s voice came out in a heart-wrenching sob Lysithea had never heard before. It terrified her to her very core. “Where have you been? The school said you were missing and I-.” Edelgard’s already weak and distressed voice broke into a sob and she couldn’t complete her sentence. “I was so worried.” She whispered into the phone, sounding exhausted beyond her years. 

Lysithea felt her throat get all tight and hot. “I didn’t mean to...Mommy I’m sorry.” She didn’t understand totally what was going on, but her mother’s strong emotions wore off on her and she found herself crying all the same. “I’ve been at home…” She heard her mother say something to someone off the phone. 

“We’re coming home then.” Another stifled sob. “Wait for me. Love you.” The phone clicked off before Lysithea could respond, leaving the little girl alone with her sudden onslaught of emotion. 

Did her actions scare her mommies? Was Edelgard sobbing her fault? Did she hurt her mommies? Guilt spread through her chest and Lysithea felt fatter tears fall down her face. She didn’t mean to make her mommies sad. That wasn’t her intention. She just wanted to avoid Cyril and not get asked out. That's all she wanted to do, she didn't want to hurt anyone. 

Sniffling, Lysithea looked around the room. She should clean up really quickly, before her mommies are disappointed with her for making a mess. Through her tears, Lysithea put the chair back in its place and cleared up the wrappers in time to hear both of her mothers’ cars screech into the driveway. There was only a moment in between the sound of them parking and the sound of the door being thrown open.

Edelgard looked like a wreck. Her nice suit was covered in dirt and grass stains, while her brown hair was messy and sticking up in all the wrong places. On her face, her eyeliner had run down, a visual evidence of her tears and worries. As soon as she burst through the door, Edelgard had descended upon Lysithea before the little girl could even speak. Edelgard held her close to her chest, as tight as she could without hurting Lysithea, while burying her head in her hair. 

“My baby…” Was all she could mutter out, curling herself around Lysithea. 

Lysithea wasn’t expecting this. She was expecting anger at making her mommies worry so. But honestly, this was worse. Guilt felt like it was burning her whole body as she curled into her mommy. For nearly a minute, Lysithea's throat was too dry and tight to speak, so she just let Edelgard hold her as tightly and as closely as she wanted. 

When she finally got the ability to speak back, her voice sounded as raspy as Edelgard's. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” She sniffled out, wrapping her arms around Edelgard. “I’m sorry.” 

“Just.” Edelgard wheezed. “Never do that again. Please.” Lysithea nodded and Edelgard had composed herself well enough to pull away. Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, Edelgard took a few more steadying breaths. This gave time for Byleth to walk over to Lysithea and kneel in front of her. 

Byleth’s eyes looked tired and red as she reached out and took Lysithea’s hands. “You can’t just leave school like that, okay? Everyone was very worried about you. We spent hours looking for you.” Byleth squeezed Lysithea’s hands gently. “If you ever feel sick, or not good or anything, and you want to leave, just tell the school to call us and we’ll come, okay? But never leave without telling.” 

“Okay.” Lysithea nodded, voice all strained from crying. 

“Why did you leave, anyways?” Edelgard asked, her voice still sounding a bit vulnerable, but much calmer than before.

Lysithea felt their eyes on her as her face grew warm with pure shame. “Cyril was going to ask me out so…” Her sentence trailed off, unable to finish her thought. She felt so stupid. Her inability to think out her actions caused all this. She had to be better, if she ever wanted to consider herself an adult. 

Byleth and Edelgard had both gone silent with her reasoning, the later breaking the silence with a raspy and exhausted sigh.“I’m going to order delivery and get a drink. By, can you start the bath?”

“Yeah.” Byleth leaned over and kissed Lysithea’s forehead before standing and walking off to the bathroom. Lysithea walked over to Edelgard who quickly pulled the little girl into her leg. 

“You’re not leaving my side for the rest of the night.” Edelgard told her, running fingers through her hair. 

“Okay.” Lysithea nodded, resting her head on Edelgard’s thigh. It felt right, being right here and next to her mommy. "I'm really sorry." Lysithea swallowed and looked up. "Are you mad at me?"

Edelgard look down at her, giving her a tired smile. "Right now, I'm just so happy you're okay." Edelgard leaned down and pecked her forehead. "So no, I'm not mad." Lysithea sniffled. Her mom was so strong, she was the kind of adult Lysithea aspired to be.

"Thanks." Lysithea mumbled. "Love you." 

"I love you, too, sweatie." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, baby.  
> This series will just be light-hearted fun involving the Hresvelg-Eisner family. Chapters will alternate between Lysithea-focused chapters and Edeleth-focused chapters. I really love writing dumb kid stuff with Lysithea and her friends (and her friend group will be greatly expanded in this fic, I hope you all are ready for Annette, Ingrid, Leonie, and Claude to join her little posse).  
> There probably won't be a big narrative, just fun little stories about the misadventures of the family.  
> I hope you're as excited as I am to join these losers again!


	2. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth tries to get up for her usual early morning workout, a sleepy Edelgard objects.

The morning sun peeked in through the blinds, landing squarely on Byleth’s face. Laying on her back, her right arm was stuck under Edelgard’s body as the brown haired woman curled into Byleth’s side, resting her head on Byleth’s chest. Byleth’s eyes slowly slid open, drifting from the covered window to the digital clock on the other side of the room. It was already five in the morning, huh? What a shame, she wanted to lay next to Edelgard some more, but alas, Byleth’s athletic body can’t retain it’s figure without her early morning workouts.

After taking a minute to blink the sleep out of her eyes and enjoy the feeling of Edelgard’s body against hers, Byleth began the slow and precise process of trying to free her arm from under Edelgard without waking her. Predictably, as soon as Byleth began to roll away, denying Edelgard’s head its pillow, her wife whined in a pretty cute and childish fashion. Byleth couldn’t help but let an amused smile spread out on her lips. That cute little whine would be in Byleth’s memories for decades. 

Edelgard reached out, still mostly asleep, gripping at the sports bra Byleth wore to bed. “Don’t go… Not yet.” Her voice was still heavy with sleep as her fingers hooked around the fabric of Byleth’s bra. “You’re my pillow…” Edelgard trailed off into a yawn, lurching forward to rest her read back on Byleth’s chest.

Goddess, what did Byleth do to get such a cute wife? Did she do something heroic in a past life or something? Like save a princess or kill a dragon?

“Edelgard,” Byleth murmured, keeping her voice low. “I have to work out.” Gently, Byleth took Edelgard’s hand, intending to guide it away from her, but Edelgard just latched onto Byleth’s hand with a vice grip. 

“You don’t  _ have  _ to,” Edelgard huffed, her eyes sliding open. With her chin on Byleth’s collarbone, Edelgard was able to cast her tired eyes up at Byleth. “But you know what you do have to do?” Byleth rose a brow as Edelgard paused. “Stay in bed and keep your wife warm.” Edelgard gave Byleth a sleepy smile before plopping her head back down on Byleth’s chest. 

Byleth couldn’t help but let a little chuckle escape her. “I guess I can’t argue with that…” Her body could survive one day without its normal workout. Byleth calmly slid back into her previous position on the bed, fully on her back with Edelgard using her as a heating pad. Only this time, Byleth slid her arm under Edelgard’s neck and rested her palm on her wife’s back, gently rubbing circles into it. In her sleep, Edelgard made a low, delighted purring noise at the sensation. 

As Byleth stared up at the ceiling, being lulled back to sleep by Edelgard’s warmth, Byleth couldn’t help but think how amazing this felt. To sleep in and cuddle with Edelgard instead of getting out of bed at five to work out.

Maybe, Byleth mused to herself as everything got hazy, maybe she should start doing her exercise after work. A yawn escaped her as her lips curled into a self-satisfied yet sleepy grin. Yeah, that’s what she’d start doing. Edelgard would be so excited in two hours when Byleth told her this great news.

The invading light didn’t bother Byleth anymore because she had fallen completely back to sleep, her head tilting to the side to rest above Edelgard’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was going to be more to this fic, but after writing this chapter I kinda stopped being really involved/interested in fe3h. So sorry, but this is it.


End file.
